thenuttyprofessorfandomcom-20200213-history
Cletus Klump
Cletus Marcellus "Papa" Klump (born 1931) is the father of Sherman and Ernie Sr. and the husband of Anna Pearl Jensen-Klump. He is a very vulgar man, as shown when he farts at the table, and he doesn't care how much it bothers anyone else, even breaking gas when Sherman brought a date home and he uses his bill-paying position as an excuse (though to his credit, he largely started farting in the first dinner scene in response to Anna herself crudely admitting she intended to get a colonic during dinner). He does have reserves to this behavior, as when scolding his grandson Ernie Klump Jr. about belching in public during his retirement party, he makes very clear, albeit in a very crude manner that even he doesn't try to engage in his usual farting sequence when in someplace like a restaurant, even when he most certainly could do so if he so desired. He is always fighting with his mother-in-law, as well as making some insulting remarks about her age such as inferring her name was one of his farting sounds, and also telling everyone to cover their plates when Ida started coughing. At one point, he is lazy and obstinate, as he refuses to come clean up some garbage the dogs had torn up because he is watching Roseanne, and even went as far as to demand that Anna just shoot the dogs via a gun. He is also implied to be a cheapskate, as he refused to attend a potential wedding for Carla Purty and Sherman Klump unless he drove his family up largely because of the expenses for plane tickets, resulting in him entering an argument with Anna (who conversely did not wish to go up to Chicago for the wedding if it meant driving all the way there). Despite all that, he makes it very clear that he loves his wife and Sherman. The latter of which he even expresses how proud he is of his achievements, as well as trying to give him relationship advice, and how he reacts in outrage when an alumnus reveals that Buddy Love is trying to kill Sherman ("That's it! I'm glad I brought my knife!"). He also exclaims "that's my boy" during the fatzilla nightmare when Sherman Klump (who by that point was giant via a freak accident involving gaining more fat) proceeded to emit a massive fart. He doesn't really progress the story in the first film, but has a major impact in the second film. In the latter film, he holds a dinner at a restaurant to celebrate his recent retirement, although the dinner went south after his son Sherman, under Buddy Love's influence, ended up crudely implying that Cletus actually ended up fired from his job instead of actually retiring on his own terms, which nearly resulted in Cletus choking over his food and dying out of shock, and also nearly resulted in the restaurant's destruction due to an ill-placed birthday cake with lit candles being directly behind Cletus while he was choking and him farting with his sons unintentional help via the Heimlich maneuver. He also helped Sherman get Buddy Love back into his system when it became especially apparent that Sherman Klump, thanks to removing Buddy Love in part due to the aforementioned incident with his father as well as similar situations, was coming close to becoming brain-damaged. According to Sherman during Cletus's ruined retirement party, Cletus worked as a construction worker for 35 years until his retirement. Category:Characters Category:The Klumps